


A touch of destiny

by clexaship



Category: Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Pride, Themyscira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexaship/pseuds/clexaship
Summary: The young girl named Alethea lived on the island Themyscira and her biggest wish is it to become an Amazon. One day as she and her friends fooled around she sees Diana, Princess of Themyscira and cannot stop thinking about her. Little did she know that their paths should cross again. Was it coincidence or is it part of something bigger?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story that takes place on the island Themyscira before the events of the Wonder Woman movie (2017). This story will have about 3-5 chapters, depending on how long each chapter will be. I hope you guys will like it and if you have suggestions concerning the story I'd love to hear them :) Besides that I wish you all a good time reading :)
> 
> Kalimera (Greek)=Good morning

It was the noise of my mother cleaning the kitchen that woke me. Unfortunately my room was right next to it so I always hear it when she rearranges the pots. I got mad at her for a moment because it was Sunday and that is my only day where I don’t have practise. I know it will bring my family great honour if I become an Amazon like my ancestors but in the life of a 20-year-old there are more important things than training 24/7. I close my eyes for a few more moments before I push my thin blanket off of me and get up to get dressed. After I put on my sandals I walk into the kitchen to greet my mother.

“ **Kalimera my little one!** ”

“ **Mom, I thought we talked about this… I am not so little anymore. I am taller than you.** ” I responded while I splash some water out of a bowl on my face.

“ **Don’t be silly Alethea. You’ll always be my little one.** ” She said. I just shake my head and bite a piece out of the loaf of bread that lays on the table before I leave the house.

“ **Be back by noon!** ” my mom yelled as I open the door.

“ **Yeah!** ” I yelled back and had to blink a lot of times as I stepped outside into the sunshine.

It’s another hot day here on Themyscira. I made my way to the market where I knew I would find some of my friends. I greeted some people on the way there, the old lady who always gave me free water whenever I came home exhausted from practise or my teacher from when I was younger who taught me how to read and write. As I found my friends we walked around for a little bit and thought about what we could do on such a hot and sunny day.

“ **We could go swimming!** ” suggested Ales.

“ **Don’t we do that every day anyway?** ” I responded.

“ **Well yeah but I am sure you never jumped from the cliffs! Me and my sister did that once. It was so amazing!** ” she continued.

“ **Hmm.. okay that sounds fun! Let’s do it.** ”

“ **Are you sure you want to do this Alethea? Isn’t that dangerous?** ” asked my other friend Mahin concerned.

“ **Because beating each other up with swords all day is not dangerous at all.** ” I answered with a sarcastic tone in my voice and make her laugh.

The climb to the top of those cliffs was a pain in the ass but when we finally made it the view was breathtaking. I just stood there for a minute and took it all in. I never really paid much attention to my surroundings but this island was truly a paradise. I took my top off that was made out of linen, underneath I wore pieces of cloth wrapped around my upper body to function as a bra. I stepped closer to the edge of the cliff and saw how far it was to the water.

“ **Damn… that’s really high Ales.** ” I said and swallowed.

“ **Oh what’s the matter with you? Are you suddenly a coward now?** ” she asked raising her eyebrows.

I just looked at her and tensed every muscle in my body and jumped without saying another word. At first I felt my stomach dropping but then I put my arms in front of my head pointing at the water and for a few seconds it was as if I could fly anywhere I wanted. It was an amazing feeling. The impact though when I hit the water hurt a lot. I didn’t dip exactly straight into the water and I could feel a burning on my thighs. When I reached the surface of the ocean I gasped for air. I looked up and could hear my friends cheering from the top of the cliff. I laughed and then let myself float on the water for a little bit enjoying the sun on my skin.

I had a good, worriless life. As I got out of the water together with my friends I saw a group of women at the other end of the beach that we were walking along.

“ **What’s going on over there?** ” I asked Mahin.

“ **Oh this something like a closed fighting practise I think. Only the most skilled are trained by Antiope.** ” She answered.

“ **Antiope? The sister of the Queen?** ”

Mahin nodded. We tried to get a closer look and hid behind some rocks so they wouldn’t spot us immediately and what I saw there took my breath away. It were only three women each taking their turn fighting. They moved so quickly and quietly you would hear nothing if there wasn’t the clashing of steel. The two other women were tall, young and more beautiful than any other woman I had seen in my life but one of them was the most impressive.

She had hair dark as coal, her body seemed like it was made out of iron and nothing could bring her down. It wasn’t easy to actually get a detailed look at her because she moved so fast. I was like paralyzed and could not look away from her. Without even noticing I got up and walked closer so I could get a better view. She wielded the sword more precisely than anything I had ever seen, nobody could even make a hit and if they got close enough to her, she blocked them with her shield.

Suddenly they stopped and I heard a voice saying “ **What are you doing here?** ” I needed a moment to realise that somebody was speaking to me and turned around to see Antiope right in front of me.

I stuttered “ **Umm.. Umm.. I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean to…** ”

“ **You aren’t supposed to be here. This is a closed practise.** ”

I just stood there with my mouth open and could not say a thing. I looked again at the dark haired woman and finally got to look at her when she was standing. She was very tall, her skin was tanned and her eyes were just as dark as her hair. She looked briefly at me and laughed showing her white teeth while throwing up her shield in the air and catching it again easily with one hand.

“ **I’m sorry…** ” I said again and stumbled back to my friends who already walked in the other direction as they saw that I got caught. Mahin and Ales made fun of me all the way back but I didn’t even listen to them.

All I could think about was that woman. Who was she? Why had I never seen her before? I had to forget her but that almost seemed impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alethea can't take her mind off that beautiful woman she saw at the beach, is she ever going to see her again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kind comments on the last chapter! It motivates me even twice as much :) I hope you enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for the next one ;)

I spent the next few days trying to get my mind off that woman I saw at the beach but no matter how hard I tried I caught myself looking for her wherever I went, at the market, on my way home, during practise. I also couldn’t concentrate anymore during the sparing fights and my mentor got really aggravated with me.

“ **What’s the matter with you Alethea?? Normally you knock Hypocles into the ground during fights.** ”

“ **I know, I don’t know what’s going on with me.** ”

“ **Well you better figure it out because in a real fight you cannot afford it not to be concentrated. One wrong move and you’re dead.** ” She said and threw my sword, which I lost, back to me.

I shook my head to clear up my thoughts. After this unit we all sat down for a break and I talked to my friends when I suddenly saw her. She stood a few metres away from me and was talking to my mentor. She did not look at me but I couldn’t look away. I had to talk to her. So I took a deep breath, got up and slowly walked over to her. As I got closer she stopped talking and looked at me, raising one of her perfect eyebrows just as if she was trying to figure out why I suddenly got so close.

“ **Hey, you’re the one from the beach the other day right?** ” she said and my heart dropped into the area of my stomach.

“ **Uhh.. Uhh… yes… I am.** ” I responded with a shaky voice. “T **hat’s why I wanted to apologize to you once more that I interrupted your training. Please forgive me.** ” I continued and lowered my gaze to show her that I meant it in a respectful way. I just heard her laugh, that was more beautiful and adorable than anything I had ever heard and suddenly felt her hand on my shoulder.

“ **Oh you do not need to apologize to me! We thought it was kind of funny. What’s your name?** ” she asked still having her hand on my shoulder. I looked up into her beautiful dark eyes and thought I was going to faint.

“ **Alethea.** ” I answered.

“ **That’s a beautiful name. I can tell you’re very truthful, so you honour the name your mother gave you.** ” She said with a little smile playing around her perfect shaped lips.

“ **T-t-thank you.** ” I stuttered and tried to smile as well but I was sure it didn’t look half as attractive as hers. The tall woman turned away, shook the hand of my mentor and started to walk up the hill.

“ **Is there something I might need know from you?** ” my mentor asked “ **Or why else would you have to apologize to Princess Diana?** ”

When she said that my mouth dropped wide open. “ **The…the Princess?** ” I was shocked. “ **That was _the_ Princess?** ”

“ **Yes, she was haha** ” my mentor laughed.

“ **How come I’ve never seen her before?** ”

“ **Well, the royal family normally stays in the palace and has a private area for training. She just came down here to see if there are some promising new talents who could become Amazons one day.** ” She answered and walked over to the other trainees to tell them that the break was over but I just stood there still in shock.

Suddenly my motivation was ten thousand times bigger than before. Now I had to fight and train harder than ever before. The next weeks I did not stop the training. I would start in the early morning and stopped long after the sunset and it paid off. When Diana came to our practise the next time I impressed with some pretty amazing fights against two of the best fighters of my group. She just stood in the distance watching me knocking one after another into the dirt. When I was finished and stood there with sweat running down my back and neck she came up to me with a smile on her beautiful face.

“ **Not bad… I see you’ve been really improving yourself.** ” She complimented me.

“ **Yes my princess.** ” I answered and kneeled before her while I could feel the blood rushing into my cheeks and making me blush like a child.

“ **No no come on. None of that.** ” She laughed and pulled my right up by my arm. “ **I’m not your princess, just another woman and I want to see how you face a real challenge. I want you to fight against me.** ” She said with a cocky smile.

I looked at my mentor who had a concerned look on her face but this was my chance to prove myself here. So I walked over to the fighting area, grabbed my sword and shield and gave her a challenging look. She tilted her head a little to the side with a smile and grabbed her sword and shield as well. I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath.

I jerked forward and tried to hit her left arm but she took a step to the side before my sword came even close to her and she hit me with her shield so hard I stumbled a few steps back.

“ **Come on! Show me what you can do** ” she said.

So I took all my strength together and wielded my sword fast and hard against her shield. I could dodge the next hits and got close enough to swing my shield at her stomach. Suddenly she jumped into the air, did kind of a back flip and landed on her feet like a cat. I was so shocked that I let my guard down for a second. Diana slides over the ground and knocked me off my feet within a second. I fell hard on my back which pressed all the air out of my lungs. As I looked up she stood over me breathing heavily offering me her hand so I could get up again. I grabbed it and she pulled me up but did not let go of my hand.

I looked at her and she looked at me very intensely saying “ ** _NEVER_ let your guard down. Don’t expect a battle to be fair. A battle will never be fair.** ”

I nodded and couldn’t stand her gaze anymore, so I looked down. She let go of my hand and walked over to my mentor. I returned to my friends who cheered and patted me on the back and shoulder being convinced that this was the best fight they had ever seen.

After Diana was gone my mentor came up to us, put her arm around my shoulder and said “ **Guess who’s not going to train with us anymore.** ”

My mouth dropped and all I could say was “ **Are you serious??** ”

“ **Sure am! From next week on you’ll train with the others who ought to be Amazons.** ”

“ **Oh my god…** ” I covered my face behind my hands because I couldn’t believe it.

I finally made it. Diana will be my mentor. It would take me a huge amount of self-control to stay focused when she was going to train me. When I told my mom she screamed and hugged me for at least 3 hours and said we had to celebrate that. Fortunately my group already organised something later that day so my mom wouldn’t need to throw a party.

In the evening I made my way to the place they wanted to party at. It was just a hall where we could all drink, eat, play music, dance and laugh together. I loved these kinds of parties; I always had a lot of fun there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support :) I hope you like the next chapter

At first I just walked up to my friends and talked to them for a while and they put a cup with wine in my hand and wanted me to chug it.

“ **Guys… you know I don’t drink.** ” I said.

“ **Oh come on! What kind of warrior doesn’t drink after a won battle?!** ” they asked.

“ **Okay okay you’re right.** ” I said with a laugh and chugged the cup and immediately got another one. That’s how it went on and on for a while. I couldn’t tell how much time had passed but I could tell I was already pretty buzzed when Mahin tapped me on the shoulder.

“ **W-w-what is it?** ” I mumble.

“ **Looks like you’ve got a special guest.** ” She said and pointed to the other end of the hall.

There she was again. Diana. Maybe it was the wine or maybe she was even more beautiful than I remembered her and tonight she seemed to glow a little bit. Okay that was probably the wine. I didn’t know what to do so I just stayed with my friends and pretended like I didn’t see her. I got even more drunk because I thought it would take my mind off her but it was only making it worse. I couldn’t look away from her and the way she was dressed didn’t help to clear my mind. She wore her hair open, so it fell on her shoulders like a waterfall of black silk, her top revealed most of her back and shoulders making me want to see what’s underneath.

I’ve never had these feelings before. Of course we are all familiar with the passion that a woman can have for another woman but I always thought I wasn’t the type for it. Not until I saw her. With her it was different. I couldn’t just stand there watching her like a child. I had to take a chance or otherwise I would never know where I was at. It took me a lot of effort to try to walk straight and it would take even more to talk clearly. As I came closer to her she leaned against a table, sometimes drinking out of a silver cup but nobody was standing next to her, which seemed weird to me. Why wouldn’t anybody talk to her or something? Our eyes met and my heart just dropped, my stomach twisted around and I could feel my palms getting wet from sweating. I continued to walk up to her but she didn’t look away, she took another sip from her cup without breaking the gaze. As I finally got close enough she put her cup down and smiled at me.

“ **Enjoying your feast?** ” she asked.

“ **Yeah it’s really nice. It’s really amazing that you came. I didn’t expect you to see you here.** ” I replied.

“ **Well, I had some time and thought I get to know you a little bit outside the fighting pits. I prefer it to know every one of my warriors personally.** ” She explained.

“ **Oh, I understand.** ”

I said a little disappointed. So she didn’t come because of me but because she does that with everybody. Maybe she could tell what just went on in my head because in the next moment she reached for her cup and handed it to me.

“ **Try that** ” she said.

“ **I think I’ve had enough wine for one evening.** ” I answered but she laughed.

“ **It’s not wine and just for the future; you shouldn’t refuse when your mentor offers you something… or your future queen.** ” I nodded and took the cup, I drank everything that was in it but regretted it immediately.

I coughed a lot and asked “ **W-what the hell is that?** ” The liquor burned in my throat and made the inside of my chest feel very warm all of a sudden.

“ **It’s just something stronger.** ” Diana answered and smiled as she watched my trying to catch my breath. She patted me on the back a little bit once I calmed down. “ **See that’s it! A little more practise and we’ll make a real Amazon out of you when it comes to drinking.** ” She complimented me.

I smiled and just stared at her amazing face for a few seconds. I’ve never seen a woman that was so flawless. Her skin was smooth and spotless, her eyes had the colour of dark wood and her hair was as black as coal. She just stared back at me making me feel even more light-headed than I already was. Suddenly music started playing pulling me out of my dream world.

Without hesitating I asked “ **Do you want to dance?** ” She just raised her eyebrows because she was probably surprised that I even asked her that but she replied

“ **Sure, why not.** ”

We go to the area where all the other people were dancing and before we started we touched each other’s hands briefly. That’s how you normally start a dance. The music was slow in the beginning so we moved slowly but always at the same time. That’s the hardest part about this dance. You need to be in full synchronisation with your partner but without touching them. We just looked at each other and felt the movements we were going to do next. I had danced before but it was never that intense. Before I even knew it the music stopped. The song was already over.

Diana still looked at me and there was a look on her face that I couldn’t figure out. I felt totally disconnected from my body. The wine and whatever she gave me to drink made me feel like a whole other person. We left the dance floor not noticing how everybody’s eyes followed us. After all she was still the heir to Themyscira and the most important person in this room but she decided to dance with me. That still blows my mind when I think about it.

“ **Do you want to get another drink?** ” she asked me and I thought about it for a second because I already felt like I’ve had too much but I agreed.

“ **Sure why not.** ” I answered and we walked over to a table and sat down.

She poured me another cup of the clear liquor that she gave me before and filled her own cup as well. She downed it while it took me a few minutes to empty my cup as well. We started talking about how I grew up and how I felt about becoming an Amazon.

“ **It’s really a great honour to me you know? It has always been my dream to belong to these women who risk their lives in order to protect us.** ” I rant and she just listened.

I looked into her eyes and I could feel her hand touching mine very briefly. The top of her perfect fingers brushed over mine. I felt my heart beating out of my chest and my cheeks turning red.

She continued “ **Yeah I know what you mean. I take a lot of pride in what I do. I just think it’s the right thing to do. It’s what I owe to my people.** ”

She paused for a second “ **But enough with the serious talk. Can I ask you something personal?** ”

I just shrug my shoulders saying “ **Of course. You can ask me whatever you want.** ”

“ **Have you ever… made love to a woman?** ” she asked.

I almost choked on my drink as I heard that, I had to cough a few times before I could answer while she just laughed.

“ **Umm… I have once but it didn’t work out pretty well with this girl** “ I answered. The princess smiled and got up reaching out her hand

“ **Follow me** ” she said while giving me a look that made my knees go weak. She pulled me outside of the hall and we walked down an empty street for a while holding hands.

“ **Why did you want to leave all of a sudden?** ” I asked not knowing what was going on.

“ **You’ll see** ” she replied. I remained silent for the rest of the walk until I couldn’t stand it anymore.

“ **Come on why can’t you tell me where we are going?** ”

The next thing I knew was that Diana, the princess and future queen of Themyscira, pinned me against a wall and came really close to my face. “ **You’ll find out soon enough.** ”

She whispered in my ear. I felt a wave of Goosebumps running over my skin. I tried to free myself from her grip but it had no use, she was too strong. Her face came closer and closer to mine until she was so close I could feel her breath on my lips and her hips pressed against mine. I wanted to kiss her so bad, I just wanted her to take me here right now.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally things get pretty heated up between Diana and Alethea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying with me through this nice short story and hope you enjoy the last chapter :) If you have any suggestions for fanfictions you would like me to write, leave them in the comments ;)

Her face got closer and closer and I could feel how she took my lower lip between her teeth, bit hard on it and pulled it towards her. That made me moan and I tried to lean forward to finally kiss her but she wouldn’t let me.

“ **Be patient.** ” She said and we proceeded to walk down the street.

We came to a tiny house and she opened the door. It was just one room with a bed in the middle, at least that’s all I could see from the light that shone into the room from the outside. She closed the door behind us and started to light some candles which made the room glow in a red and yellow light. I just stood there and watched her, not being able to move. I was like paralyzed while my heart beat so fast as if it wanted to escape my rip cage. As she was finished with lighting the candles she turned around and looked at me with a smile on her face.

“ **You don’t need to be afraid. Always be brave.** ” She whispered while she came closer to me and put her hand on my hips pulling me closer.

Our foreheads touched while our lips where millimetres apart from each other but she didn’t continue to do anything. So we just stood there for a few moments so close I was sure she could feel my heart beating like crazy. Then something inside of me clicked and freed me from that feeling of being paralyzed. I pressed my lips against hers and it was the best feeling I’ve ever had. Her lips were soft, full and I could still taste the liquor we drank earlier on them. I wrapped my arms around her perfect waist and briefly felt her smile against my lips. Her hands ran up and down my neck and shoulders making me want to be even closer to her. I touched her lower lip with the top of my tongue and as her mouth opened a little and the tip of our tongues swirled around each other I could feel the heat rushing through my body but especially between my legs.

My knees started to shake and I held onto her even tighter. She must have noticed that because with one movement she lifted me up in her arms placing her hands underneath my upper thighs and lying me down on the bed which was more comfortable than I expected at first. Everything else around me just faded away, all I could see was stars and all I could feel were her hands on my bare skin and her lips on mine. I never wanted this moment to end. She slowly took all of my clothes off but still only touched my waist, arms and neck until I couldn’t take it anymore and took one of her hands in mine and placed it on my breast. She let out a moan when I did that and started to kiss my neck which gave me goose bumps all over my body. I could feel how I got more and more wet for her. At this point she could do whatever she wanted to me. She kissed her way down my upper body but not without leaving a few marks on my neck, chest and stomach. She kissed my inner thighs gently for a few moments and I started breathing heavier but nothing compared to the moment when I could feel her tongue rubbing against my clit for the first time.

I moaned very loud and buried my fingers in her soft and beautiful, black hair. She continued to move her tongue against my clit in a way that made my hips lift up from the bed and my grip on her hair become tighter. It was like waves of pleasure hitting me over and over again. She suddenly stopped and got on top of me having this smile on her face again. She started to kiss me so I could taste myself off of her perfect shaped lips.

“ **I’m sure you never felt something like that before.** ” She whispered in my ear before she bit my earlobe and slowly entered me with her fingers which made me almost scream.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and scratched down her back maybe a bit too hard. At first Diana fucked me very slowly but got deeper every time she pushed her fingers back inside of me, then she got faster. I felt like I was just floating. With every push and every time she curled up her fingers inside of me I got closer to climax and I didn’t care that I was so loud or that I scratched her skin open and bit her shoulders. When I reached my very first orgasm I thought I passed out for a few seconds. Electric shocks ran through every inch of my body, making me shake and tense every single one of my muscles and hold tight onto her until my entire body just fell back on the bed. I closed my eyes and couldn’t move for a few minutes. As I opened them again I could see Diana right next to me on the bed watching me. I turned around and kissed her one more time.

“ **Thank you** ” I mumbled because it was the only thing that came to my mind.

“ **You don’t need to thank me. Everybody should know what it means to truly feel passion. To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves. That’s just who we are.** ” She answered.

I got up and put my clothes back on and then laid back on the bed next to her. The last thing I could remember was her arms wrapped around me and the flowery smell of her hair in my nose before I fell asleep. The next morning I opened my eyes and reached next to me but nobody was there. Was it all a dream? Or did it really happen? But when I got up and walked up to a mirror I could still see the dark marks on my neck and chest. So it was real. Would she ever talk about it with me again though? I didn’t want this to be a one-time thing. But I guess that’s what it was.

I made sure I got all my belongings on me and walked out of the house. By daylight everything looked so different. I wasn’t even sure where I was but after a few minutes I figured it out and made my way home thinking about what I was going to tell my mother why I didn’t come home all night. I didn’t want her to think I went away with some stranger. As I passed the market I noticed a woman that stood near a booth with a few other women. Suddenly she turned around and looked at me. It was Diana. She didn’t approach me or said anything. All she did was smiled and winked at me before she looked away. I looked back at her and had to smile too. Maybe, just maybe, this wasn’t the last time.


End file.
